Take Me Away (Sekuel of Stupid In Love Woogyu Vers)
by dyanaaLee
Summary: a woogyu fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Take Me Away (Sekuel of Stupid In Love)

Chapter : 1

Genre : hurt, angst, mistis

Happy reading ^^

Author POV

Myungsoo menghela nafas panjang setelah keluar dari ruangan Dokter Lee Sungmin, dokter yang melakukan operasi pendonoran jantung Woohyun kepada Sunggyu. Pikirannya berkecamuk karena penjelasan yang baru saja didengarnya dari Dokter Lee. Terngiang kembali perkataan Dokter cantik itu..

**_Flashback_**

_"Jantungnya tak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan tubuh Sunggyu…" ujar Dokter Lee_

_"Apa maksud Dokter?" Tanya Myungsoo dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan_

_"Dia bisa mengalami serangan jantung secara tiba tiba. Aku sarankan agar kau membantunya untuk mengatur emosi dan perasaannya. Kurasa penyebab utama jantungnya masih belum berfungsi dengan baik bukan karena adanya ketidakcocokan atau pun masalah dengan jantungnya, tetapi karena pikiran dan emosi Sunggyu masih terpengaruh oleh kematian Woohyun. Kau harus membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kau mengerti Myungsoo ssi?"_

_Myungsoo menggangguk pelan, namun dalam hatinya ia gelisah. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu membuat Sunggyu melupakan Woohyun. Bahkan jika boleh memilih, mungkin Sunggyu akan lebih memilih untuk mati daripada melepaskan bayang bayang Woohyun untuk selamanya._

**_Flashback End_**

Myungsoo berjalan dengan menggenggam sebuah amplop besar di tangannya, amplop berisi hasil rontgen dan laporan kesehatan milik Sunggyu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sunggyu kembali pingsan, dan terpaksa dirawat selama beberapa hari di Rumah Sakit. Kondisinya membuat hati Myungsoo sangat miris.

Sunggyu tak mau makan sama sekali, ia hanya melamun dan menangis jika kembali teringat dengan Woohyun. Beberapa kali Myungsoo mendapati Sunggyu berusaha bunuh diri, entah dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya atau berusaha meloncat dari balkon apartemennya. Tak terhitung jumlah luka sayatan di tangan kanan dan kiri Sunggyu membuat Myungsoo khawatir jika meninggalkan Hyung kesayangannya itu sendirian. Sunggyu tak punya keluarga, Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat Sunggyu berusia 10 tahun. Orangtua Myungsoo memang sudah mengganggap Sunggyu seperti anak sendiri. Tapi tak mungkin ia meminta ayah atau ibunya untuk menjaga Sunggyu selama 24 jam. Itu akan merepotkan mereka..

Langkah Myungsoo terhenti saat tiba di depan pintu ruang rawat Sunggyu. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memasang senyum simpul sebelum masuk ke ruang inap Sunggyu.

Hatinya kembali tersayat saat melihat kondisi Sunggyu yang terbaring lemah di bed rumah sakit. Tatapan matanya menghadap ke langit langit dan terlihat kosong, Pipinya yang semula chubby terlihat sedikit tirus dengan kantung mata yang semakin menghitam. Sudah beberapa hari Sunggyu tidak tertidur sama sekali, jika ia tertidur tak jarang ia terbangun dengan berteriak karena bermimpi bertemu Woohyun dalam tidurnya.

'kau benar benar sial, Woohyun ssi!' umpatnya dalam hati sebelum beranjak mendekati Sunggyu..

"Hyung…" panggil Myungsoo pelan. Sunggyu menoleh, masih dengan wajar datar tanpa expresi yang slalu diperlihatkannya semenjak kepergian Woohyun. Sungguh menyesakkan.. Myungsoo benar benar merindukan senyuman manis Sunggyu yang dulu sering ditunjukkan padanya.

"Kau mau jalan jalan Hyung? Pasti sangat membosankan kan terus berada di ruangan ini?" Tanya Myungsoo kembali dengan senyumannya yang dipaksakan.

Sunggyu mengangguk, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berusaha turun dari bednya. Myungsoo bergerak untuk membantunya. Saat Sunggyu telah duduk di kursi rodanya, Myungsoo mendorong kursi roda tersebut dengan perlahan menuju taman Rumah Sakit itu.

"Hyung, aku tinggal sebentar ne. Akan kubelikan kau es krim kesukaanmu dulu"

Perkataan Myungsoo lagi lagi hanya dibalas Sunggyu dengan sebuah anggukan.

Saat Myungsoo beranjak meninggalkannya, Sunggyu berusaha bangkit dari kursi rodanya, ia mencoba berjalan dengan memegangi infus yang berada di tangan kanannya dan berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di tengah taman. Nafas nya terengah engah, dadanya kembali terasa sesak, bukan karena ia banyak melakukan aktifitas. Tetapi, karena ia kembali teringat dengan seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi manusia paling kehilangan seperti ini..

"hiks..hiks" terdengar isakan pelan dari Sunggyu.

"bogoshippo Hyunie. Aku benar benar merindukanmu, kenapa kau membiarkanku tetap tinggal disini sementara kau telah melangkah jauh" ucapnya lirih dengan airmata yang kembali menuruni paras manisnya.

"kenapa kau menangis oppa?" suara seseorang menginterupsi tangisan Sunggyu.

Sunggyu menyeka airmatanya dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Alisnya berkerut saat mendapati seorang gadis kecil sudah duduk disampingnya dengan memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna pink. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sunggyu, gadis kecil itu kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang permen dan menyerahkannya kepada Sunggyu. Sunggyu terdiam melihat permen tersebut, wajah masih menunjukkan raut keheranan.

"kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah memakan permen ini oppa!" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mau tau mau Sunggyu membalas senyuman gadis itu, namun dengan senyum yang masih dipaksakan.

"Gomawo.." ujar Sunggyu sembari meraih permen yang disodorkan gadis kecil itu dan menggenggam erat permen tersebut. Tak niatan untuk memakannya, ia hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"kau merindukan seseorang oppa?" Tanya gadis kecil itu kembali

"nde, oppa sedang merindukan seseorang. Sangat merindukannya.." mata Sunggyu kembali berkaca kaca karena bayangan Woohyun menari nari kembali di pikirannya.

Gadis kecil itu beranjak mendekati Sunggyu, dan memeluknya erat dari samping.

"gwaenchana oppa, dia pasti sudah bahagia di alam sana. Kurasa ia juga sedang mengawasimu dari tempatnya"

Sunggyu terperanjat, ia terheran bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil itu tau kalau Woohyun sudah meninggal. ia bahkan tak menyebutkan hal apapun tentang Woohyun di hadapannya.

"kau tau oppa, umurku juga tak akan lama lagi. Mereka bilang jantungku bermasalah dan sewaktu waktu aku bisa meninggal. Kedua orang tuaku sudah berusaha mencarikan jantung baru untukku. Namun sepertinya mereka belum menemukannya" dengan wajah polos gadis kecil itu bercerita tentang hidupnya tanpa Sunggyu minta.

Sunggyu terdiam, tangannya bergerak menuju dada kirinya tempat jantung Woohyun berada. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya karena sudah menyia-menyiakan hidup yang diberikan Woohyun kepadanya, dan itu membuatnya kembali terisak.

"hiks..hiks.. Hyuniee" raung Sunggyu

Author POV

Myungsoo berjalan dengan membawa 2 scoop es krim di tangannya. Ia terlonjak saat didengarnya Sunggyu berteriak..

"Hyunieeee!" terdengar suara Sunggyu yang berteriak histeris

"Hyung!" Myungsoo berlari ke arah Sunggyu dan membuang es krim yang dibawanya. Diraihnya tubuh Sunggyu saat ia mulai terjatuh pingsan.

"Hyung, Hyung!" panggil Myungsoo panic sembari menepuk pelan pipi tirus Sunggyu. Tak ada sahutan dari Sunggyu. Membuat Myungsoo kemudian mengendong tubuh Sunggyu dan berlari membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju ruang perawatannya.

'jebal Hyung, kau harus kuat' batin Myungsoo lirih…

Sunggyu POV

"Sunggyu yaa"

Sayup sayup kudengar suara Woohyun memanggil namaku, tak mungkin kulupakan suara khas itu meski telah lama tak kudengar lagi. Kucoba untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku dari cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan ini.

"Hyun, kaukah itu?" aku berusaha menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan suara parauku.

"Sunggyu yaa!" tiba tiba saja sosok Woohyun berdiri di hadapanku, membuat rasa rindu yang selama ini kupendam menguap tergantikan kesenangan yang kutau sebenarnya fana, ingin rasanya segera berlari memeluk tubuh yang begitu kurindukan, namun kurasakan tubuh ini tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Sebelum aku sampai pada sosok Woohyun di hadapanku. Figur tembus pandang itu perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan sadarnya aku dari dunia mimpi.

"Woohyun aah" aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku saat terbangun dengan paksa dari mimpi yang bisa kubilang terlalu buruk. Kurasakan keringat membanjiri pelipis dan leherku.

Hhh, untuk kesekian kalinya aku memimpikan Woohyun dalam tidurku. Tak dapat kujelaskan lagi bagaimana rasa rinduku padanya, pada pria yang sudah berbuat bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Ku pendarkan mata ku ke seluruh ruangan tempat ku dirawat, mencari keberadaan Myungsoo. Tak biasanya, ia tak berada di sampingku saat aku terjaga.

Cklek.. terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Myungsoo yang menghampiriku.

"Kau darimana Myung?"

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar?" Myungsoo dengan cepat segera menghampiriku.

"Ya, dan sedikit gelisah saat tak menemukanmu disampingku. Kau darimana?" tanyaku kembali.

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku baru saja melayat keluarga Tuan Park. Anaknya dirawat disebelah kamar ini, aku mulai mengenal Tuan Park saat kau kembali masuk Rumah Sakit ini"

"Lalu siapa yang meninggal? Apakah anaknya yang dirawat itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"ye, Park Hyo Min anak mereka meninggal pagi ini, karena serangan pada jantungnya. Ia menderita penyakit jantung kronis semenjak lahir. Dan pagi ini Tuhan memanggilnya lebih cepat." Terlihat raut sedih pada wajah tampan Myungsoo, membuatku tanganku tergerak untuk membelai surai hitamnya.

"Seandainya kau menungguku bangun. Kita bisa melayat bersama sama"

"Gwaenchana, lagipula Hyo Min sudah dikremasi. Mungkin lain kali kau bisa menjenguknya di tempat penyimpanan abu. Geundae, apa kau tak ingat dengan Hyo Min?"

"Mwo? Aku tak ingat siapa saja yang dirawat bersamaan denganku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saat kau pingsan di taman kemarin aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan Hyo Min sebelumnya.. dia gadis kecil yang membawa teddy bear berwarna pink di tangannya"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Myungsoo. Teringat kembali dengan sosok gadis manis yang memberikan permennya untukku di taman kemarin. Aku tak menyangka, kalau pertemuanku dengannya adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya..

"Hyo Min aah..." ujarku lirih.

Sungyeol POV

"Yak Lee Sungjong.. kau tak salah membawaku ke tempat seperti ini" aku menatap horor ke arah Sungjong adikku saat ia membawaku ke suatu tempat yang akan membuatku mati muda.

"Ck, ayolah Hyung. Hanya sebentar, aku harus menjenguk Chunji. Sudah 5 hari ia dirawat dan aku sama sekali belum menjenguknya"

"kau kan bisa menjenguknya sendirian, kenapa mengajakku? Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku tak bisa pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Mereka bisa menghantuiku seharian"

"Mianhae Hyung, aku tak punya pilihan. Aku perlu mobilmu untuk pergi kesini. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan lama. Kalau kau takut kau bisa menunggu di luar!" ujar Sungjong sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Ck, keterlaluan sekali anak itu. Setelah menculikku dan mobil ku, kini ia membawaku ke tempat dimana banyak orang mati dan sekarat berkumpul. Bukannya aku percaya dengan cerita cerita horor, well aku memang percaya. Tapi sungguh sebelumnya aku adalah orang yang tak percaya dengan hal hal yang berbau mistis.

Semuanya berawal saat aku terbangun dari koma setelah selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan besar yang hampir merenggut nyawaku. Semenjak itu, penglihatanku sedikit tidak normal. Bukan karena aku mengalami cacat atau apa, namun semejak itu aku dapat melihat makhlus makhlus halus yang biasanya tak dapat dilihat dengan mata kasat manusia biasa.

Ini benar benar menakutkan karena selain menggangguku, tak jarang mereka mencoba berkomunikasi denganku untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka yang belum terselesaikan saat mereka masih hidup. Terdengar sial, namun aku tetap berusaha mensyukuri selamatnya nyawaku saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Asalkan hantu itu tak berbuat macam macam seperti muncul tiba tiba saat aku mandi, kurasa itu tak masalah.

Untuk menghindari mataku menemukan hal hal yang tak kuinginkan, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungjong di taman Rumah Sakit..

"haaahhh, lama sekali bocah itu? Ia pergi menjenguknya atau berkencan sih?" umpatku.

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan iphoneku sambil menunggu kedatangan Sungjong, dapat kurasakan semilir angin berhembus melewati tubuhku dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang, keluhku dalam hati..

Kutolehkan wajahku menuju arah angin itu bersemilir, dan mendapati sosok tembus pandang seorang gadis kecil yang membawa teddy bear ditangannya melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tentu saja hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya, membuatku mau tak mau melepaskan headsetku dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya.

"kau butuh bantuanku?"

Gadis kecil itu menggangguk dan melayang pelan menuntunku untuk masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit. Sedikit menyesal mengapa aku dilahirkan menjadi orang baik hati yang tak dapat menolak permintaan orang lain bahkan hantu sekalipun.

Gadis kecil itu menuntunku kepada sepasang suami istri yang menangis di depan ruang khusus untuk kremasi. Aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum bertanya kepada sosok halus itu kembali.

"mereka orangtuamu?" tanyaku kembali

Gadis kecil itu menggangguk dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"arraseo" setelah ia berbisik, aku beranjak mendekati sepasang suami istri yang masih menangis terisak itu.

"Chogiyo, ahjussi dan ahjuma. Maaf mengganggu suasana berkabung kalian. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan" kuberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan kedua orangtua gadis kecil yang meminta pertolonganku.

"nde, anak muda? Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Sang ayah yang pertama menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. Persetan kalau mereka menganggapku gila, yang penting amanat gadis kecil itu sudah kusampaikan.

"Hyo Min mengatakan suatu hal padaku dan ia memintaku untuk menyampaikannya kepada kalian"

Ayah dan Ibu Hyo Min terkejut mendengar perkataanku dan bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan anak muda? Hyo Min sudah.."

"sudah meninggal? Aku tau ahjussi, oleh karena itu hanya aku yang dapat melihatnya. Aku memiliki kemampuan semacam itu" kutundukkan sedikit wajahku saat melihat sedikit amarah di wajah ayah Hyo Min.

"Apa pesan yang ingin disampaikan Hyo Min?" Ibu Hyo Min tak menghiraukan protes dari suaminya, dan kembali bertanya kepadaku.

Kulirik Hyo Min yang berdiri disamping ibunya, sebelum akhirnya menyampaikan pesan gadis kecil itu untuk orang tua yang dikasihinya.

"Hyo Min mengatakan kalau kematiannya bukan salah kalian. Ia tak menyalahkan kalian karena kalian belum mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya. Ia meminta kalian agar hidup lebih baik tanpanya. Dengan begitu, ia pun bisa pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan dunia ini.."

Airmata kembali membanjiri wajah kedua orangtua Hyo Min.

"Hiks, Hyo Min aaahhhh" teriak Ibu Hyo Min histeris setelah mendengar penjelasanku mengenai amanat Hyo Min.

"Yeobo, tenangkan dirimu" Ayah Hyo Min berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang menangis histeris. Ia menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang sama dengan istrinya, namun masih dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"apakah Hyo Min ada disini?" tanya ayah Hyo Min

Aku menggangguk..

"dia berada persis di sebelahmu ahjumma" tunjukku pada sosok Hyo Min yang berusaha memeluk ibunya yang histeris.

"Hyo Min aah, appa dan umma minta maaf karena tak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Apaa berjanji akan selalu menjaga umma dengan baik. Kau bisa pergi dengan tenang ne" Ayah Hyo Min mencoba berkomunikasi dengan puterinya, walaupun ia tau hanya aku yang dapat membaca interaksi mereka...

"saranghae Hyo Min aah" lirih Ibu Hyo Min sambil mencoba membelai sosok tembus pandang di sebelah. Aku tersenyum melihat keterpurukan yang sedikit menghilang diantara mereka. Baiklah, satu lagi kisah yang berakhir bahagia.

"Hyo Min sedang tersenyum.." perkataan ku membuat Ayah dan Ibu Hyo Min semakin menampakkan raut keikhlasan... Syukurlah..

Sungyeol POV

"Yak Hyo Min aah, kenapa masih mengikutiku? Bukankah urusanmu sudah selesai, kau bisa mengikuti cahaya itu sekarang!" ujar ku kesal karena Hyo Min masih saja mengikutiku setelah aku mendatangi kedua orangtuanya.

Hyo Min menggeleng, ia berusaha menarik tanganku dan menuntunku pada sebuah ruang rawat inap. Pintu ruang rawat itu sedikit terbuka mengundang rasa penasaranku untuk mengintip kedalamnya.

"siapa yang dirawat didalam?" tanyaku pada sosok Hyo Min.

Hyo Min membisikkan sebuah nama..

"Kim Sunggyu?" aku kembali bertanya.

Hyo Min menggangguk dan kembali membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang sepertinya akan membuatku semakin terikat pada suatu urusan di Rumah Sakit ini..

"arraseo arraseo, aku akan membantunya!" ujarku kesal, sebelum akhirnya arwah Hyo Min menghilang dari pandanganku.. huft, sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti kenapa sosok halus seperti arwah senang sekali muncul dan menghilang secara tiba tiba -_-

Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip kedalam ruangan tersebut. Hatiku sedikit terasa miris saat kulihat seorang namja manis terbaring lemah di bed di ruangan tersebut. Raut wajah namja manis itu menunjukkan kegelisahan yang mendalam. Namun bukan namja manis itu saja yang menarik perhatianku, melainkan sesosok pemuda berkemeja putih yang berdiri di samping bednya dengan wajah yang tak kalah menunjukkan raut kecemasan dan kegelisahan.

Satu hal yang pasti, sosok tersebut bukanlah seorang manusia...

Author POV

Sungyeol memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sunggyu. Mata nya lebih fokus pada sosok namja yang masih setia berdiri sambil memandangi wajah Sunggyu, sosok yang diyakininya hanya ia yang dapat melihatnya.

"anyeong" sapa Sungyeol pelan membuat sosok tampan di hadapannya terkejut.

_'kau dapat melihatku?_' tanya sosok tembus pandang tersebut.

"nde, aku memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Hyo Min baru saja menuntunku kemari dan memintaku untuk membantumu dan membantu Sunggyu.." Sungyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sunggyu yang masih tidur dalam kegelisahan..

"aakh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Lee Sungyeol? Dan kau...?"

_'Nam Woohyun imnida..'_ jawab arwah itu.

"kau… kekasih Sunggyu?" tanya Sungyeol pelan..

Arwah Woohyun mengangguk..

'_nde, tapi aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang tak dapat dimaafkan..'_ raut tampan Woohyun menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sungyeol tak berani menanyakan hal yang lebih pribadi lagi, belum waktunya. Ia masih mencoba menganalisa kondisi yang sedang dihadapinya. Sejauh ini yang dapat ditangkapnya bahwa namja manis bernama Kim Sunggyu itu sedang menghadapi permasalahan yang sangat berat, dan permasalahan tersebut pasti berhubungan dengan Woohyun, kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal itu.

Semakin lama Sungyeol semakin dalam menatap wajah Sunggyu, meskipun wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya menghitam tak menutupi raut manis dan cantik dari wajah Sunggyu. 'nasibnya sungguh malang' batin Sungyeol.

"kau siapa?" tiba tiba sebuah suara seseorang menginterupsi lamunan Sungyeol.

Myungsoo berdiri di dekat pintu, dan terkejut mendapati seseorang berada di dalam kamar Sunggyu. Seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"akh, mian. Aku salah masuk kamar" Sungyeol sedikit gugup karena ketauan masuk kamar Sunggyu tanpa seizin keluarganya. Ia buru buru berjalan keluar saat dirasakannya tangan halus Woohyun menahan lengannya.

_'kumohon, bantu aku'_ pinta Woohyun

"aku akan membantumu, tapi tidak sekarang.." bisik Sungyeol

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" alis Myungsoo bertaut karena terheran melihat Sungyeol yang seperti sedang bicara pada seseorang, namun pandangan Sungyeol tak menghadap ke arahnya, sedangkan dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka bertiga, dan Sunggyu sedang tertidur.

"akh, ani hanya mendengar suara serangga. Kalau begitu, aku pamit, maaf sudah mengganggu" dengan cepat Sungyeol berlari keluar ruangan Sunggyu dengan arwah Woohyun yang masih mengikutinya.

'aneh' gumam Myungsoo

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Take Me Away (Sekuel of Stupid In Love)

Chapter : 2

Genre : hurt, angst, mistis -_-

Cast : Woogyu, Myungsoo, Sungyeol

Happy reading ^^

Author POV

**_Flashback_**

_"aku penasaran.."_

_Woohyun yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas kertas pekerjaan di hadapannya memalingkan wajahnya hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan perkataan kekasih tercintanya. Ia melepaskan kacamata bacanya, dan kemudian meraih tubuh Sunggyu, memeluknya erat dari belakang._

_"hhmm, wae? Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" dihirupnya aroma lembut dari rambut madu Sunggyu dan mengecup lembut tengkuknya, membuat Sunggyu menggeliat geli karenanya._

_"hentikan Nam Woohyun, kau membuatku geli!" Sunggyu kembali menggeliat namun sama sekali tak ada niatannya untuk melepaskan pelukan Woohyun._

_Woohyun tersenyum simpul, ia membalik tubuh Sunggyu agar berhadapan dengannya. Tangannya menuntun tangan Sunggyu agar memeluk erat leher Woohyun, dan kemudian dikecup singkat bibir cherry Sunggyu._

_"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" tanya Woohyun kembali._

_Sunggyu menautkan kedua tangannya yang memeluk leher Woohyun dan membuat pose berpikir, membuat Woohyun semakin gemas dengan hamster kesayangannya itu._

_"aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kau menyukaiku? Maksudku, banyak yeoja dan namja lain di luar sana yang lebih baik daripadaku. Aku hanya seorang yatim piatu, walaupun harta peninggalan orangtuaku cukup berlimpah" _

_Woohyun memandang Sunggyu dengan wajah datar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sunggyu hingga jaraknya tereliminasi mendekati 1cm._

_"mwo?" Sunggyu gugup karena Woohyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa._

_"mau kuberitahu suatu rahasia?"_

_"apa?"_

_"kau benar, aku hanya mengincar hartamu saja. Dan sebaiknya kau mulai hati hati dari sekarang!" perkataan Woohyun membuat Sunggyu melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar, dan beranjak meninggalkannya._

_Woohyun terkekeh, tak menyangka candaannya dianggap serius oleh Sunggyu._

_"hey hey, kau marah?"_

_Sunggyu sama sekali tak mendengarkan seruan Woohyun. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sebagai tanda kekesalannya, dan berbalik menghadap kembali ke arah Woohyun._

_"menurutmu?"_

_"aku hanya bercanda chagi!" Woohyun semakin terkekeh dengan tingkah Sunggyu yang menggelembungkan pipinya jika ia sedang kesal._

_"candaanmu sama sekali tak lucu Tuan Muda Nam" Sunggyu memalingkan wajahnya, enggan memandang wajah tampan Woohyun yang sudah membuatnya kesal._

_"kau sama sekali tak akan bisa marah padaku Tuan Muda Kim"_

_"ck, seolah kau memiliki segalanya saja"_

_"memang benar!" seloroh Woohyun_

_"pada hitungan ketiga, kau tak akan marah lagi dan semakin mencintaiku" Woohyun memandang Sunggyu dengan tatapan menantang, sedangkan Sunggyu masih bertahan dengan egonya untuk tak memandang ke arah Woohyun._

_"Gyu one.." Woohyun memanggil Sunggyu dengan nada suara menggoda, meski begitu tak membuat Sunggyu bergeming dari posisinya._

_"Gyu twoo" Woohyun bergerak mendekati Sunggyu.._

_"Gyu three.." Sunggyu terperanjat saat Woohyun menariknya dan menghadiahi ciuman permintaan maaf. Sunggyu tersenyum diantara lumatan bibir Woohyun, sebelum akhirnya mendorong pelan dada Woohyun hingga pagutan bibir mereka terlepas._

_"Bodoh. Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa jatuh cinta dengan telak kepadamu!" decak Sunggyu tak percaya. Ia menarik tubuh Woohyun dan membenamkan diri dalam hangatnya pelukan Woohyun. Woohyun hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan Sunggyu.._

_"aku memiliki berjuta alasan mencintaimu Gy, yang tak mungkin kusebutkan satu persatu. Kau tak perlu khawatir karna sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Saranghae Kim Sunggyu.."_

_"jangan bicara tentang kematian Hyun, itu membuatku takut.."_

_"tapi smua orang akan mati Gyu termasuk kau dan aku.."_

_"kumohon, jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan melompat dari balkon apartement ini di hadapanmu" Sunggyu memandang Woohyun dengan tatapan serius. Ia tak suka jika harus membicarakan tentang kematian, cukup kedua orangtuanya yang dibawa pergi oleh malaikat kematian, ia tak sanggup untuk menerima kehilangan kembali._

_"mianhae, aku tak akan bicara lagi.." lirih Woohyun, kemudian mengecup kembali bibir Sunggyu.._

**_Flashback end_**

"nnnggghhhh" Sunggyu menggeliat saat kembali terbangun dengan paksa dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih sedikit mengabur.

"myungg.." panggilnya lemah. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Myungsoo, namun sama sekali tak didapatinya sosok Myungsoo di dalam kamarnya. Sunggyu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepian bed. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan dadanya masih terasa sesak. Sunggyu beranjak dari bednya, dan dengan perlahan melepaskan infus yang menancap di tangannya.

"aakh" sedikit meringis saat jarum infus terlepas.

Sunggyu berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan niat mencari Myungsoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia mengalihkan kakinya ke tangga menuju atap Rumah Sakit..

Setibanya di atap, Sunggyu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan duduk di tepian dinding pembatasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghirup sebanyak banyaknya udara yang menyejukkan di atas atap Rumah Sakit. Ia kembali membuka mata saat dirasakannya tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan hampir jatuh ke lantai dasar.

"eoh" Sunggyu sedikit terkejut saat akan jatuh, namun sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya dan menariknya sebelum ia benar benar terjatuh.

"kau berniat bunuh diri?"

Sunggyu menoleh kearah suara seseorang di belakangnya. Ia sedikit merasa risih saat merasakan tangan orang itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"ani, tadi aku merasa sedikit pusing dan hampir jatuh. Terima kasih sudah menolongku" ujar Sunggyu sembari melepaskan tangan pemuda itu yang masih menempel di pinggangnya.

"Lee Sungyeol imnida..siapa namamu?" Sungyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Sunggyu.

"namaku Kim Sunggyu.." balas Sunggyu pelan.

"sedang apa kau disini? Wajahmu terlihat tidak sehat. Lebih baik beristirahat di kamar"

"anii, aku sudah bosan di kamarku. Dan ingin menghirup udara segar"

Sunggyu kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah langit biru, membuat Sungyeol menatapnya dalam. Terlihat jelas raut rindu yang tak mungkin disembunyikannya.

"kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Sungyeol kembali.

"terlihat jelas ya?"

"ya, sangat jelas. Bahkan seorang anak kecil pun pasti dapat menebaknya hahaha" Sunggyu terdiam, Ia kembali teringat dengan Hyo Min, gadis kecil itu pasti sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Woohyun sekarang.

"kau harus merelakannya Sunggyu yaa, ia tak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika kau masih belum mengikhlaskannya"

"ck, jangan mengguruiku" Sunggyu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat turun dari pagar pembatas saat tangan Sungyeol menahan bahunya.

"mau kuberitahu suatu rahasia?" ucapan Sungyeol membuat alis Sunggyu berkerut..

"Woohyun mengawasimu dari tempatnya, dan ia sangat tidak senang karena kau berusaha bunuh diri berulang kali" Sungyeol menatap tajam mata Sunggyu seolah tatapannya itu mewakili Woohyun.

"mwo? Darimana kau tau soal Woohyun?" Sunggyu setengah berteriak, ia tak menyangka untuk kedua kalinya bertemu dengan orang yang seolah dapat membaca hidupnya. Apakah di dunia ini sudah mulai banyak cenayang?

"Woohyun yang memberitahuku secara langsung"

"jangan bercanda"

"aku bersungguh sungguh! Mungkin kau akan menjadi orang kesekian yang akan menganggapku gila. Tapi kuberitahu satu hal. Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah. Dan arwah Woohyun meminta bantuanku untuk menolongmu"

Sunggyu menyeka airmatanya yang mulai mengalir dengan kasar..

"kau tau berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa Woohyun sudah meninggal? Aku sedang berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Namun si bodoh itu malah meninggalkan jantungnya untukku, membuatku semakin tak bisa melepaskan bayang bayangnya. Dan sekarang kau datang mengenalkan diri sebagai pembawa pesan dari Woohyun. Katakan padanya aku tak butuh siapapun untuk menyelamatkan hidupku karna hidupku sudah mati semenjak ia meninggalkanku" Sunggyu menatap tajam mata Sungyeol sambil kembali menyeka kasar airmatanya dan beranjak meninggalkan atap Rumah Sakit.

"Gyu one.."

Sunggyu terdiam mematung mendengar panggilan Sungyeol. Seperti de javu, ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat Woohyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Tak bisa dipercaya, ini pasti sebuah lelucon!

"Gyu two.." Sungyeol memberanikan diri terus memanggil Sunggyu seperti yang dibisikkan arwah Woohyun di sampingnya..

"Gyu three…"

"hentikaaaannn. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi" Sunggyu berteriak histeris sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Sungyeol segera berlari kearah Sunggyu saat Sunggyu terlihat limbung akan pingsan.

"Sunggyu yaa, ireona" panggil Sungyeol pelan

"hentikaan.." lirih Sunggyu pelan sebelum akhirnya ia benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

_"Sunggyu yaaa.._" Woohyun yang berada di samping Sungyeol ikut memanggil Sunggyu dengan lirih.

"sudah kubilang kalau ia tak akan sanggup menerimanya.." ujar Sungyeol kepada Woohyun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sunggyu ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar Sunggyu.

Author POV

Myungsoo terkejut saat ia tak mendapati Sunggyu ada di kamarnya..

"Hyung eodiga?" teriaknya panic sambil menyelusuri seluruh ruangan termasuk kamar mandi. Wajahnya semakin diliputi kepanikan saat menemukan infus Sunggyu yang tertinggal diruangan tersebut.

"Hyung, kau dimanaa?"

Braak, seseorang mendobrak pintu membuat Myungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. Sungyeol datang dengan membawa Sunggyu dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Myungsoo panic

"dia pingsan, sebaiknya kau segera panggil Dokter!" ujar Sungyeol. Myungsoo yang masih kebingungan dengan Sungyeol yang membawa Sunggyu dalam keadaan pingsan, lebih memilih mencari Dokter Lee daripada menginterogasi Sungyeol lebih lanjut. Keselamatan Sunggyu Hyung lebih utama, batinnya..

Sunggyu POV

Seperti terbawa mesin waktu, tubuhku terasa melayang menyusuri cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan membawaku kembali kemasa itu. Masa dimana Woohyun masih sampingku, menjagaku.. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan semua kebodohannya. Tidak, tak akan pernah, dan selamanya tak akan pernah. Bayangan wajahnya seperti musim dingin yang abadi, semakin kulihat semakin menjeratku dalam kebekuan hingga tak punya pilihan selain mati atau menyerah dalam ketiadaan.

Memori itu kembali hadir dalam pikiranku. Memori saat Woohyun menegaskanku sebagai miliknya, hanya miliknya.

"Woo Woohyun aah" aku terperanjat saat Woohyun mengecup dalam telapak kakiku.

Tubuh kami telah telanjang sempurna dengan hasrat yang semakin tak terbendung untuk saling memeluk dan memiliki.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tak ada, aku hanya memuja kaki orang yang amat aku cintai" ujar Woohyun membuat semburat merah itu kembali hadir di kedua pipiku. Semburat yang hanya muncul jika aku bersamanya. Ciumannya naik bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terus menyentuh setiap inchi kulitku. Rasanya seperti tersengat jutaan volt listrik. Dalam hitungan detik ciuman dan sentuhan itu telah menyentuh paha mulusku. Membuatku matian matian menahan desahanku..

"nnggggg" kututup mulutku agar desahan itu tak berubah menjadi panggilan nakal

"jangan ditahan chagii.. mendesahlah untukku" bisik Woohyun di telingaku membuat tubuhku kembali bergetar karena hembusan nafasnya menggelitik kulit leherku..

Woohyun menarikku untuk tidur di bawah dekapannya, tubuh atletisnya menempel sempurna dengan tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan keringatku dan keringatnya membanjiri sprei yang kami gunakan untuk bercinta. Benar benar terasa hangat dan menggairahkan.

"saranghae Kim Sunggyu.." ujar Woohyun pelan sebelum menghadiahiku kembali dengan ciumannya. Ciuman penuh hasrat dan cinta. Perlahan, aku mulai membalas ciuman dan lumatannya. Sedikit kewalahan karena ciuman yang semula lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut dan tak sabaran.

Aku terlalu terbuai dengan ciumannya hingga tak menyadari gerakan Woohyun yang telah menyatukan tubuh kami.

"aaakkk" rasa sakit sekitar menjalar ke seluruh tubuh bagian bawah ku, membuatnya terasa sangat panas dan perih. Ingin memakinya karena sudah membuatkku merasa amat kesakitan, namun Woohyun kembali melumat bibirku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan dan kubalas ciumannya dengan serakah agar rasa sakit itu dapat kulupakan.

Woohyun kembali melakukan gerakannya membuat jeritan kesakitanku berubah menjadi desahan yang memabukkan, saat tubuh kami telah menyatu sempurna.

"nngghh Hyuuuunnnn" desahku dengan lemas.

Kucengkram lengannya dengan kencang untuk menopang tubuhku yang semakin terasa lemas, dapat kurasakan Woohyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mempercepat gerakannya saat aku mendesah memanggil namanya, hingga desahanku berubah menjadi teriakan histeris.

"aakkkhh, Woohyun aah. Aku mencintaimuuu"

Woohyun tersenyum penuh arti dan mengecup lembut keningku. Gerakannya semakin konstan kemudian sedikit melambat saat kami mencapai klimaks kenikmatan.

"hah, hahh, hah" kucoba mengatur nafasku yang terasa semakin habis, namun sepertinya Woohyun tak akan membiarkanku beristirahat. Ia kembali melumat bibirku dan menciumi lembut rahangku, ciumannya turun ke leherku dan ia mulai menghisap titik titik favoritnya. Membuatku semakin tak kuasa menahan hasratku.

"nnnggghh, Hyuniee"

Dan kembali suara desahan kami berdua memenuhi ruangan kamar tidur ini.

…

Author POV

Woohyun terbangun dari tidurnya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh bantal disebelahnya, dan sedikit terganggu saat tak mendapati Sunggyu berada di sampingnya.

"Gyu.." panggilnya pelan.

Matanya mencari ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok Sunggyu. Dan akhirnya ia menangkap sosok Sunggyu sedang berdiri di balkon apartementnya. Melamun ke arah langit malam sambil mendekap erat tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kemeja yang digunakan Woohyun sebelum mereka bercinta melekat sempurna di tubuh Sunggyu. Sedikit kelonggaran, hingga bahu kanan Sunggyu sedikit terekpos.

Woohyun tersenyum simpul melihat keindahan tubuh Sunggyu yang hanya berbalut kemejanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih handuk putih miliknya, kemudian melingkarkannya ke pinggang atletisnya, cukup untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sambil menghampiri Sunggyu di balkon apartemen, Woohyun meraih selimut yang tergeletak di atas bed.

"kau bisa kedinginan chagi.." bisik Woohyun pelan di telinga Sunggyu. Ia melilitkan selimut yang dibawanya ke tubuh Sunggyu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Woohyun membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sunggyu dan menghirup dalam dalam aroma favoritnya, aroma tubuh Sunggyu. Sunggyu tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Woohyun dan membalas dengan menggenggam erat tangan Woohyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"tak ada.."

"kotjimal, kalau kau terbangun di malam hari pasti kau bermimpi buruk"

Sunggyu menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Woohyun dan semakin menggenggam erat lengan kekar Woohyun.

"aku tak pernah bisa berbohong padamu.. kau benar, aku baru saja aku bermimpi buruk"

"mimpi apa?" Tanya Woohyun kembali.

"mimpi terburuk kurasa, kau pergi meninggalkanku menyusul appa dan eomma"

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu chagi.."

Sunggyu melepaskan pelukan Woohyun dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ditatapnya dalam wajah tampan Woohyun dan membelai lembut rahang tegas Woohyun. Tangan Woohyun bergerak untuk meraih telapak tangan Sunggyu, mengikuti tangan halus tersebut yang bergerak menyusuri rahang tegasnya.

"tapi kau jarang menepati janjimu Hyun, bahkan kau sering lupa peringatan hari jadi kita.." ujar Sunggyu

Woohyun tersenyum, ia kembali memeluk tubuh Sunggyu yang berbalut selimut dengan erat. Tak ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya, bahkan mungkin jika itu titah Sang Pencipta, ia akan memilih untuk menjadi manusia yang terbuang.

"benarkah seperti itu?"

Sunggyu mengangguk, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Woohyun dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"mianhae, untuk smua janji yang kulanggar. Tapi kupastikan, kau bisa memegang janjikku yang satu ini" lirih Woohyun pelan di telinga Sunggyu, mengundang senyum kehangatan di bibir cherry pria berwajah manis itu.

Woohyun bersenandung, masih dengan posisi memeluk tubuh Sunggyu yang terlilit selimut..

_Manjil suga eobseodo dwae (it's okay even I can't touch you)_

_Aneul sudo eobseodo dwae (it's okay even I can't hug you)_

_Lonely love yes I love you_

_Nae unmyeong cheoreom (like my destiny)_

_Geudael neukkil su isseoyo (I can feel you)_

Takdirku adalah slalu bersamamu Gyu…

Author POV

Myungsoo menatap tajam Sungyeol yang tertunduk di hadapannya. Tatapannya menuntut penjelasan mengenai Sunggyu yang pingsan dalam gendongan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol sendiri hanya bisa menunduk dalam, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakan semuanya di hadapan Myungsoo. Myungsoo terlihat seperti orang yang akan tak akan mudah percaya dengan hal hal berbau mistis, ia pasti akan mengganggap penjelasan Sungyeol seperti sebuah omong kosong.

"aku menunggu penjelasanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Sunggyu Hyung pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Myungsoo

"kalaupun kuceritakan, kau hanya akan menganggapku gila"

"cobalah untuk bercerita" ujar Myungsoo kembali sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

Sungyeol menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai mengatur kalimatnya untuk bercerita di hadapan Myungsoo.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah. Dan arwah Woohyun meminta bantuanku untuk menyelamatkan Sunggyu yang sering berusaha bunuh diri" ujar Sungyeol

Myungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, ia benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungyeol. Kemampuan melihat arwah apa? Yang benar saja..

"carilah alasan yang lebih baik daripada itu" Myungsoo kembali mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sungyeol.

"tapi itulah kebenarannya. Woohyun belum bisa pergi dengan tenang sampai Sunggyu tak lagi berusaha bunuh diri dan mengikhlaskan kepergian Woohyun"

"kau gila" tegas Myungsoo sebelum membalikkan badannya untuk pergi meninggalkan Sungyeol.

"Chogiyo Myungsoo ssi!" panggil Sungyeol kembali.

"apa?"

"di malam kecelakaan sebelum Woohyun meninggal, ia melihatmu dan Sunggyu berciuman mesra dan ia juga mendengar pengakuan cinta yang kau ungkapkan kepada Sunggyu.."

Myungsoo terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Sungyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Sungyeol tau soal kejadian malam itu.

"bagaimana kau.."

"bagaimana aku tahu? Sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah Woohyun dan ia yang memberitahukanku semuanya" Sungyeol berusaha meyakinkan Myungsoo sekali lagi, sedangkan Myungsoo sendiri masih berusaha menelaah smua perkataan Sungyeol.

"aku tak ingin mendengar omong kosong lagi" Myungsoo beranjak menjauhi Sungyeol. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar apapun yang dikatakan pria berpostur badan tinggi itu. Tidak, jika Sunggyu masih bisa diselamatkan, maka ialah yang akan mejadi penyelamatnya. Bukan orang lain!

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Take Me Away (Sekuel of Stupid In Love)

Chapter : 3

Genre : hurt, angst, mistis -_-

Cast : Woogyu, Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Kang Minhyuk dan Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung sebagai figuran.

Happy reading ^^

Author POV

"kau yakin Hyung?"

Myungsoo yang membantu Sunggyu mengemas pakaiannya, tak dapat menyembunyikan nada kekhawatiran dari suaranya saat memastikan apakah Sunggyu benar benar ingin pulang dan dirawat di rumah. Ia benar benar khawatir karena menurut Dokter Lee, kondisi Sunggyu belum sepenuhnya pulih dan sangat riskan jika ia dirawat dirumah.

"mmm" pertanyaan Myungsoo hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sunggyu.

Myungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Sunggyu akan menjadi keras kepala jika sudah berpegang teguh dengan keinginannya. Dan ia tau betul apa yang membuat Sunggyu bersikeras meninggalkan Rumah Sakit ini dengan tergesa gesa..

Lee Sungyeol, makhluk yang mengaku bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah Woohyun itu pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, apakah Myungsoo perlu sedikit percaya pada pria berpostur tubuh dengan tinggi di atas kata normal itu.. kalimatnya terlalu aneh untuk ia cerna. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tau apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo di malam kecelakaan yang dialami Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Myungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya karena ia seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah oleh Sungyeol. Tapi dengan segera ia menepis perasaan yang dirasanya semakin kuat itu. Seperti yang sebelumnya Myungsoo katakan kepada Sungyeol, kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.

"Myung? Kau melamun?" Sunggyu membuyarkan lamunan Myungsoo dengan mencubit pelan pipi Myungsoo, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sunggyu dan tersenyum tipis.

"aku tak melamun Hyung" ujar Myungsoo kemudian meraih tangan Sunggyu yang masih menempel dipipinya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"kajja, kita pulang Hyung" ajak Myungsoo yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Sunggyu.

Sungyeol POV

"eergghhh, Nam Woohyun bisakah kau menampakkan diri tanpa harus menakutiku!" setengah berteriak aku memaki Woohyun yang tiba tiba muncul dari balik gorden yang baru aku buka. Niatan untuk menikmati pemandangan malam dari balkon kamarku, rusak begitu saja karena kehadiran Woohyun yang membuat jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

_'mianhae'_ lirihnya.

Kuhela nafas panjang, ok sejak kapan hatiku selalu luluh jika melihat wajah sendu Woohyun?

"tak apa apa, aku hanya kaget" ujarku akhirnya.

_'Sunggyu sudah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit..'_ kata Woohyun kembali.

Aku memutar tubuhku membelakangi Woohyun dan bersandar di dinding balkon kamarku.

"dia pasti ketakutan denganku?"

_'kurasa begitu'_

"terlebih sahabatnya yang bernama Myungsoo itu menganggapku gila. Aahh, entahlah aku tak punya ide untuk meyakinkannya"

_'kuharap kau masih mau membantuku Sungyeol sshi'_ setengah memelas Woohyun memohon kepada ku.

Entahlah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan arwah dan banyak arwah meminta bantuanku untuk urusan mereka yang tak terselesaikan, aku merasa terlalu enggan untuk mencampuri permasalahan Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Kisah mereka terlalu menyesakkan, terlebih aku malas menghadapi pria bernama Kim Myungsoo yang selalu menempel dengan Sunggyu, membuat ruang gerakku untuk mendekati Sunggyu semakin kecil. Sekali lagi kusesalkan hatiku yang terlalu baik hingga kuucapkan kalimat yang mengulas senyuman di wajah tampan Woohyun yang tembus pandang.

"tentu saja, aku akan membantumu"

Author POV

Sunggyu menekan berulang kali tombol remote tv yang digenggamnya, namun ia tak juga menemukan channel yang ingin ditontonnya. Ia merasa bosan, sudah 2 hari ini Myungsoo tak menemaninya karena harus keluar kota menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai karena mengurus Sunggyu yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus menyeret Myungsoo dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan, namun ketergantungan Sunggyu terhadap Myungsoo semakin besar terlebih setelah Woohyun meninggalkannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dan kemudian memilih untuk mematikan tv yang terasa semakin membosankan.

Sunggyu meraih ponselnya, dan mengirimkan text ke nomer ponsel Myungsoo.

_'kau sedang sibuk Myung?'_

Tak lama kemudian balasan dari Myungsoo muncul, namun menimbulkan raut murung pada wajah manis Sunggyu.

'_ya Hyung, aku masih meeting. Nanti malam kuhubungi kau lagi'_

Sunggyu melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, dan beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas di dapurnya.

"hmm, kurasa aku harus berbelanja" gumamnya, Sunggyu kembali meraih ponselnya untuk meminta izin Myungsoo keluar rumah. Namun gerakan jemarinya terhenti, sejak kapan ia menganggap Myungsoo seperti kekasih yang harus dilaporkannya kemana pun Sunggyu pergi? Tapi Sunggyu hanya tak ingin membuat Myungsoo khawatir, karena pria tampan itu mudah sekali panic jika tak mengetahui sedetail apapun keadaan Sunggyu.

Memilih untuk meninggalkan ponselnya, Sunggyu segera meraih kunci mobilnya untuk pergi ke minimarket.

. . .

Sunggyu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya begitu tiba di minimarket dan berjalan masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut, ia mengambil keranjang yang tersusun rapi di meja kasir dan langsung menuju rak makanan ringan tersimpan. Saat ia sedang sibuk memilih makanan ringan yang akan diambilnya, matanya menangkap sosok yang sebelumnya tak asing dalam ingatan Sunggyu. Seorang pria berpostur badan tinggi dengan cardigan belang berwarna putih dan hijau itu diyakini Sunggyu bernama Lee Sungyeol, orang yang pernah mengatakan kalau ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah Woohyun sekaligus membuatnya dengan tergesa gesa keluar dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Untuk menghindari bertatap mata langsung dengan Sungyeol, Sunggyu bersembunyi dibalik rak makanan di hadapannya. Ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sungyeol. Pria tinggi itu terlihat kebingungan, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, namun Sunggyu tak dapat memastikan apa yang sedang dicarinya. Setelah lama bertingkah seperti orang kebingungan, Sungyeol terlihat berjalan menuju meja kasir menghampiri ajusshi yang menjaga kasir tersebut. Tingkah Sungyeol benar benar membuat Sunggyu semakin penasaran, ia bergerak pelan mendekat ke arah Sungyeol yang sudah tiba di meja kasir. Ia merapatkan telinganya dengan rak yang menghalanginya terlihat oleh mata Sungyeol dan berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sungyeol dan ajusshi penjaga meja kasir itu.

"chogiyoo, Paman. Boleh aku menganggu sebentar?" Sungyeol terlihat memberanikan diri menyapanya.

"nde, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya ajusshi itu.

Sungyeol melirik ke sebelah kanannya sebelum menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap ajusshi di meja kasir itu kembali.

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini.." ujar Sungyeol pelan kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku yang menyerupai buku rekening tabungan.

"apa itu?"

"ini tabungan milik Nyonya Kim, ibu anda yang meninggal 2 hari lalu"

"mwo?"

"nde, Nyonya Kim selama ini menabung dari pekerjaannya sebagai pembuat soju untuk membantu minimarket anda yang akan bangkrut. Namun sebelum menyerahkan buku tabungan itu kepada anda, Tuhan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu" lanjut Sungyeol yang langsung disambut tatapan tak percaya dari pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"jangan bercanda anak muda? Ibuku sudah tua, tak mungkin bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini! Dan lagi minimarketku tidak akan bangkrut, kau tak lihat pelanggan yang datang semakin banyak!" setengah berteriak Kim ajusshi mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Sungyeol, terlihat emosi yang menggebu gebu dari sorot matanya karena perkataan Sungyeol sebelumnya hingga mengundang perhatian pelanggan pelanggan yang sedang berbelanja.

"kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Paman! Nyonya Kim tau kalau anda berhutang banyak pada seorang rentenir untuk menyelamatkan minimarket ini dan sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum sanggup untuk membayar bunganya. Oleh karena itu, ia bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membantumu dengan bekerja siang dan malam di pabrik pembuatan soju. Jadi tolong, terimalah uang ini" sekali lagi dengan perlahan Sungyeol menyodorkan buku tabungan itu dan dengan perlahan juga Kim ajusshi menerimanya walau dengan wajah penuh keraguan.

"darimana kau bisa tau kalau aku sedang terlilit hutang?"

"Nyonya Kim yang memberitahuku secara langsung!" ujar Sungyeol.

"maksudmu sebelum ibuku meninggal?"

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "aniyo, ia baru saja memberitahuku dan ia juga yang membimbingku untuk menemukan buku tabungan itu sebelum datang kemari"

"aku tak mengerti?" Paman pemilik toko itu semakin kebingungan dengan penjelasan Sungyeol hingga Sungyeol merapatkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik ke telinga Paman itu.

"aku bisa melihat hantu. Dan saat ini arwah Nyonya Kim ada di sebelahku untuk melihatku menyerahkan buku tabungan itu kepadamu Paman!" bisik Sungyeol.

"MWO?"

"aku tak berbohong. Dan akh, ada satu lagi yang Nyonya Kim minta aku sampaikan padamu Paman?" wajah Kim Ajusshi semakin memucat mendengar bisikan Sungyeol hingga akhirnya ia terkejut saat Sungyeol menarik kerah bajunya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Yak Kim Jong Woon! berhenti bermain dengan perempuan nakal dan segera mencari istri yang baik. Atau aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup!" setelah berteriak di depan wajah Kim Ajusshi, Sungyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan segera membungkuk.

"kira kira begitulah pesan dari Nyonya Kim. Kalau begitu aku pamit Paman. Anyeong haseyo!" Sungyeol berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan minimarket tersebut, bahkan sebelum Sunggyu sadar dari lamunannya setelah menyaksikan aksi Sungyeol yang memarahi Paman pemilik minimarket yang juga masih bengong dengan teriakan Sungyeol.

"hiks, eommaaa" Kim Jong Woon menangis pelan dan memeluk buku tabungan itu dengan erat di dadanya.

Sunggyu segera berlari keluar minimarket menyusul Sungyeol dan meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya kembali ke meja kasir.

Matanya menyapu ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Sungyeol yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Sunggyu mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah engah karena berlari mengejar Sungyeol, dan mencoba mencari Sungyeol kembali. Namun, pria tinggi itu benar benar telah menghilang membuat Sunggyu menghela nafas panjang dan berdecak pelan. Apa ia harus mulai percaya dengan perkataan Sungyeol? Lalu jika apa yang dikatakan Sungyeol benar, kalau arwah Woohyun masih tersesat karena Sunggyu yang masih belum mengikhlaskannya, bisakah Sungyeol membantu Sunggyu untuk berbicara langsung dengan arwah Woohyun? Dan saat Sunggyu masih bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang Sungyeol, sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membantunya terbangun dari lamunan.

. . .

"mencariku?" Sungyeol menepuk pelan bahu Sunggyu hingga Sunggyu sedikit terkejut dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Sungyeol tak menarik tangannya.

"bisakah kau tak mengejutkanku, aku hanya punya satu jantung dan itu pun pemberian orang lain yang harus kujaga!" karena kesal Sunggyu mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya hingga membuat Sungyeol berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi Sunggyu.

"hahahaha, maaf aku lupa soal itu" ujar Sungyeol dengan tersenyum.

Sunggyu memutar bola matanya dan melepaskan secara perlahan tangan Sungyeol yang masih menempel di lengannya saat mencoba menahan Sunggyu yang akan terjatuh tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungyeol kembali.

"berbelanja" jawab Sunggyu singkat.

"lalu, mana belanjaanmu?" Sunggyu tersentak, ia melupakan belanjaannya di minimarket tadi karena tergesa gesa mengejar Sungyeol.

"aku meninggalkannya karena ingin mengejarmu.." Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu takut untuk melihat ekpresi yang akan diperlihatkan pria tinggi di hadapannya. Namun Sunggyu terpaksa mendongkakkan kembali kepalanya saat Sungyeol menarik dagunya pelan.

"wae? Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"Woohyun, apa dia ada disini?" pertanyaan Sunggyu hanya dibalas Sungyeol dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan tangan yang sebelumnya menempel di dagu Sunggyu.

"arwah memperlihatkan diri tanpa kita duga Sunggyu ya, sudah beberapa hari ini Woohyun tak menampakkan diri. Aku tak dapat menebak kapan ia akan datang" terlihat jelas kekecewaan di wajah manis Sunggyu.

"kau sudah mulai percaya padaku?" tanya Sungyeol kembali.

"hanya 60%, itu pun setelah aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Paman pemilik minimarket itu"

Sungyeol tersenyum, sebelum kemudian bersuara kembali..

"Nyonya Kim itu benar benar cerewet. Ia terus menghantuiku dan memintaku untuk segera menemui anaknya. Aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau belum menemui Paman pemilik minimarket itu" penjelasan Sungyeol dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sunggyu. Hening, baik Sunggyu maupun Sungyeol masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing masing hingga sebuah ajakan terlontar dari mulut Sungyeol untuk memecahkan kekakuan diantara mereka.

"kau sedang ada waktu?"

"hmm, wae?"

"ayo mampir ke tempatku. Apartementku tak jauh dari sini" Sungyeol menarik tangan Sunggyu untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sunggyu sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia dengan mudah menurut saat Sungyeol menuntunnya menuju apartement milik Sungyeol. Mungkin itu dikarenakan rasa percaya yang mulai timbul dihati Sunggyu pada pria berpostur tubuh tinggi itu.

. . .

Sunggyu berjalan pelan menyusuri apartemen Sungyeol yang minimalis namun masih meninggalkan kesan mewah. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut apartement tersebut, dan berhenti lama saat menemukan kumpulan foto yang tersusun rapi di atas meja dekat televisi.

"dia adikmu?" tanya Sunggyu sambil memperhatikan foto seorang pria manis yang sedang memeluk Sungyeol dengan erat dari belakang.

"apa semirip itu? Setiap orang yang melihatnya langsung dapat menebaknya hahaha!" terdengar jawaban Sungyeol dari dapur karena ia sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk Sunggyu.

"ya, kalian sangat mirip. Apa dia bisa melihat hantu juga?" tanya Sunggyu kemudian menghampiri Sungyeol yang masih memilih minuman yang akan ia sajikan.

"aniyo, dia normal, saat kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya aku yang mengalami luka parah hingga koma selama berbulan bulan" ujar Sungyeol namun tak mengalihkan pandangan dari isi kulkasnya.

"kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sungyeol kembali.

"apa kau punya Jack Daniel?" Sunggyu menjawab pertanyaan Sungyeol dengan nada bercanda namun membuat Sungyeol tertawa karenanya.

"hahaha, maaf aku tak pernah menyimpan minuman beralkohol karena aku tak bisa mabuk.."

"jangan berbohong. Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau type orang yang suka mabuk"

"kau menghinaku?" ujar Sungyeol kemudian menjitak pelan kepala Sunggyu.

"eerrgghh, maaf kupikir tak mungkin kalau ada orang yang tak pernah mabuk"

"aku termasuk dalam kategori itu, karena jika aku mabuk bisa terjadi kekacauan" ujar Sungyeol kembali kemudian menjatuhkan pilihan minuman pada orange juice kalengan yang tersusun rapi di dalam kulkas.

"maksudmu?" Sunggyu semakin penasaran dengan penuturan Sungyeol membuat Sungyeol mengulas senyuman tipis.

"terakhir kali aku mabuk, aku menghancurkan pesta pernikahan temanku karena kerasukan arwah kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. Arwah gadis itu tak ikhlas jika temanku menikah dengan perempuan lain, hingga ia merasukiku yang sudah setengah mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum cocktail" Sungyeol menyerahkan orange juice yang baru diambilnya dan langsung diraih tangan mungil Sunggyu.

"jadi kau bisa kerasukan kalau kehilangan kesadaranmu?" tanya Sunggyu kembali.

Sungyeol mengangguk kemudian membuka kaleng orange juice di tangannya dan meneguk isinya. Sunggyu terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungyeol. Terlintas sebuah ide gila dalam pikiran Sunggyu, namun ia masih ragu apakah ide gila ini patut untuk dicoba atau ia abaikan..

Myungsoo POV

Sunggyu Hyung tak menjawab panggilan teleponku meski berkali kali kuhubungi nomor ponselnya. Kemana dia? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Andwae, kucoba menepis smua pikiran buruk yang terlintas di otakku. Siang tadi Sunggyu Hyung masih mengirimiku text meski ia tak membalas pesanku saat kukatakan padanya kalau aku sedang meeting. Kuhela nafas panjang, aku benar benar merindukannya dan pekerjaan sial ini mengharuskanku menahan hasrat untuk memeluknya selama 3 hari ke depan. Karena tak juga kudengar suaranya di ujung sambungan telepon, kuputuskan untuk memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku kemejaku.

"badmood kawan?" Minhyuk, rekan kerjaku yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan bisnis ini menepuk pelan bahuku hingga membuatku menoleh kepadanya.

"hmm, Sunggyu Hyung tak menjawab teleponku. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Rasanya ingin pulang saja" aku menjawab pertanyaanya sambil meletakkan daguku di atas kedua tangan yang kutumpu di atas meja café tempatku dan Minhyuk makan malam.

"hahahaha, kau masih mengharapkannya?" pertanyaan Minhyuk membuat keningku berkerut.

"maksudmu?"

"oh ayolah Kim Myungsoo, kau memiliki kadar ketampanan di atas rata rata. Kurasa mudah saja bagimu jika ingin mendapatkan gadis atau pria manis yang melebihi Sunggyu Hyung. Sadarlah, sampai kapanpun ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiknya saja, jadi berhenti bersikap seolah olah dia itu kekasihmu" perkataan Minhyuk semakin membuatku ingin pulang. Kuputar dengan malas kedua bola mataku, enggan menatap wajahnya yang membuatku sebal saat menatapnya.

"kurasa kau yang harus berhenti bersikap menyebalkan" ucapanku membuat Minhyuk tertawa terbahak bahak.

"kau benar benar sudah terikat dengannya!" tuduhnya, namun harus kuakui kalau yang Minhyuk tuduhkan kepadaku benar 100%.

"kau tak akan mengerti. Perasaan ini sudah tumbuh belasan tahun dan tak mungkin hilang begitu saja"

"aku tau.. tapi kau tak mungkin terus mengharapkannya, kau juga butuh kehidupan Bung!" ujar Minhyuk kembali mencoba mengguruiku.

"justru karena dialah hidupku, maka aku tak akan melepaskannya!"

Minhyuk mengendikkan bahunya tanda menyerah..

"terserah padamu Myungsoo ya. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja agar kau tak terluka nantinya"

Malas menanggapi perkataan Minhyuk lagi, aku lebih memilih meraih ponselku kembali. Menatap layarnya yang kosong berharap Sunggyu Hyung menelponku atau paling tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim kepadanya. Namun sepertinya sia sia, tak ada bunyi panggilan ataupun nada pesan masuk membuatku menghela nafas kembali. Aku merindukanmu Hyung…

**_Flashback_**

_Sunggyu terlihat berseri seri saat menyelesaikan strawberry cheese cake yang ia buat untuk Woohyun, saat strawberry terakhir telah tersusun rapi, mengulas senyum kepuasan di wajah cantiknya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan tersentak._

_"astaga, sudah jam makan siang. Aku harus segara mengantarkan kue ini" dengan tergesa gesa ia memasukkan cake tersebut dalam sebuah kotak dan segera menuju kantor Woohyun._

_. . ._

_Sunggyu duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerja Woohyun, suasana hatinya berubah drastis karena pria tampan itu belum juga menyentuh cake yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Woohyun beralasan belum bisa memakannya karena ia sedang dikejar deadline yang diberikan bossnya, hingga Woohyun menyuruh Sunggyu untuk menunggu ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._

_"Hyun.." panggil Sunggyu pelan._

_"mmm"_

_"kau belum mau memakan cake yang aku buat. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, dan kau belum makan apapun!"_

_"sebentar lagi chagi, Presdir sedang menunggu laporan yang sedang kubuat" jawab Woohyun tanpa memalingkan wajah sedikitpun dari laptop di hadapannya._

_Sunggyu menghela nafas pelan dan berdecak kesal. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tempatnya duduk, dan tersenyum tipis saat sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Sunggyu bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kotak cake yang terletak di atas meja dekat sofa._

_Sunggyu berjalan pelan menghampiri Woohyun, saat ia telah berada tepat di samping pria tampan itu, ia mengambil sepotong cake yang dibawanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya._

_Tanpa ragu ragu, Sunggyu menarik dagu Woohyun dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Woohyun membuat Woohyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sunggyu. Sunggyu memaksa Woohyun membuka mulutnya dan mentransfer cake yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya dan mendorongnya pelan masuk kedalam mulut Woohyun._

_"kalau kau sibuk, biar aku yang suapi" ujar Sunggyu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya._

_Melihat aksi Sunggyu yang menyuapinya langsung melalui mulut, menciptakan seringaian dan tatapan nakal pada wajah tampan Woohyun._

_"kau benar aku lapar, kurasa kau harus menyuapiku hingga potongan cake yang terakhir" ujar Woohyun kemudian menarik Sunggyu agar duduk dipangkuannya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang tak akan pernah bosan ia lakukan untuk kekasih tercintanya._

**_Flashback end_**

Sunggyu terbangun dari mimpinya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang pelan. Bukan seperti sedang terbang karena ia merasakan tubuhnya bertumpu pada punggung seseorang, seseorang yang sedang menggendongnya.

"nngghhh" ia menggeliat pelan membuat orang yang menggendongnya menoleh ke arah belakang untuk sekedar memastikan keadaannya.

"kau sudah bangun, maaf aku tak minta izin dulu sebelum mengantarmu pulang dengan menggendongmu?" tanya Sungyeol.

"kenapa menggendongku, kau kan bisa membangunkanku" Sunggyu mempererat tautan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sungyeol.

"kau tidur seperti orang mati, aku tak tega membangunkanmu, hahaha" ucapan Sungyeol membuat Sunggyu kesal kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Sungyeol sesak nafas karena tercekik tangan Sunggyu.

"hufft, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah"

Sunggyu mengendurkan pegangannya, dan tanpa sadar menyadarkan dagunya pada bahu Sungyeol.

"kau tak keberatan menggendongku? Dulu Nam pabbo itu bahkan menyebutku seperti hamster gendut" dan kembali ucapan Sunggyu membuat Sungyeol tertawa dibuatnya.

"hahaha, kurasa Woohyun benar. Kau memang berat Sunggyu ya!"

"ck, kalau begitu turunkan aku sekarang!" Sunggyu berteriak kesal dan beranjak turun dari punggung Sungyeol namun tangan Sungyeol menahannya.

"aku bercanda, kau mudah sekali marah!"

"kau yang membuatku kesal"

"hehehe, mianhae kalau sudah membuatmu kesal. Aku tak sengaja.." permintaan maaf Sungyeol membuat Sunggyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari punggung Sungyeol. Ia semakin mempererat tautan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungyeol. Terasa hangat, ini sama seperti saat dulu Woohyun menggendong Sunggyu. Bukan berarti posisi Woohyun yang tergantikan, tidak sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang bisa mengantikan posisi Woohyun di hatinya. Hanya saja sosok Sungyeol benar benar mendekati karakter Woohyun, menyebalkan namun penuh kehangatan.

"Sungyeol ah, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"tanya saja, aku akan menjawabnya"

"kenapa kau mau menolongku dan Woohyun? Maksudku, kurasa mudah saja bagimu kalau kau mengabaikan arwah Woohyun yang meminta pertolonganmu.."

Tanpa Sunggyu sadari pertanyaanya membuat Sungyeol mengulas senyuman tipis.

"aku juga tak mengerti, saat kau pingsan karenaku di atap waktu itu, aku hampir menyerah. Aku berpikir kalau meyakinkanmu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil, karna Woohyun meninggalkan luka mendalam padamu sebelum ia meninggal. Namun sepertinya aku harus menyalahkan ibuku yang melahirkanku dengan hati yang baik hingga aku tak dapat menolak saat Woohyun kembali mendatangiku" ucapan Sungyeol benar benar tedengar percaya diri..

"ck, kurasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Kenapa kau memiliki kepercayaan diri melebihi 100%!" decak Sunggyu.

"hahaha, itulah kelebihanku!" ujar Sungyeol dengan tertawa terbahak bahak.

"kau yakin hanya itu?" Sunggyu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan kembali alasan Sungyeol membantunya.

"hmm, kurasa ada satu alasan lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa menyebutkannya"

"wae? cepat beritahu aku!" Sunggyu semakin penasaran dengan ucapan Sungyeol dan mengocangkan bahu Sungyeol dari belakang ia agar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"kalau kubilang aku mulai menyukaimu, apakah kau akan menerima alasanku?" seperti udara di musim bersalju, ucapan Sungyeol membuat Sunggyu terpaku pada posisinya yang masih menempel di punggung Sungyeol. Perasaan hangat itu kembali mengalir di hati Sunggyu, ia semakin merasakan aroma tubuh Woohyun pada diri Sungyeol yang semakin menariknya untuk selalu mendekat ke arah pria berpostur tubuh tinggi itu. Dan bolehkah jika untuk sepersekian detik saja, Sunggyu menganggap kalau Sungyeol adalah Woohyun yang terlahir kembali...

**To be continued**


End file.
